Entre besos y visiones
by AntaresScorpii
Summary: Sam está harto de las premoniciones, hasta que una noche tiene una muy diferente. Ve el rostro de Dean, su Dean a milímetros del suyo. Un beso… y despertó.


**Título:** Entre besos y visiones

 **Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester. Wincest.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Eric Kripke, asociados y sus descendientes.

 **Sumary:** Ubicado en la primera temporada. Fluffy y swett.

Después del capítulo Pesadilla (1x14). Sam está harto de las premoniciones, hasta que una noche tiene una muy diferente. Ve el rostro de Dean, _su Dean_ a milímetros del suyo. Un beso… y despertó.

* * *

No sabe cuántas horas llevaba conduciendo, al parecer las carreteras de Michigan eran infinitas. El silencio lo estaba matando, el mayor de los Winchester maldecía por lo bajo el tener la radio descompuesta y el haber prometido a su hermano _solo_ por una noche no colocar su amada música, nada de AC/DC, Blacksabbath, Metallica… era la noche de Samantha Winchester, paz y un poco de tranquilidad.

Dean miraba el volante y luego a Sam, y luego al volante, pero decidió terminar con el absurdo y cortar la gruesa tela de silencio y tensión que se notaba en el ambiente.

\- Hey Sam

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- ¿Como vas con tus pesadillas, premoniciones o habilidades telequinéticas? Sabes que todavía podemos ir a Las Vegas… tú, yo y Las Vegas, no se, piénsalo. – Dean apaga el motor del Impala y vira hacia un lado de la carretera con la intención de hablar.

\- Pues para mí todo esto es una completa _pesadilla._

\- Todos tenemos pesadillas Sammy, es algo muy típico en los seres humanos ¿lo sabías? – Dean sonrió, de vez en cuando también le gustaba sonar como todo un listillo y más cuando estaba con Sam.

Sam bufó, fingiendo molestia. De alguna manera apreciaba la no tan visible preocupación de su hermano y sus intentos de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero en el fondo sabía que también lo estaba afectando.

\- Lo sé Dean, todos en este jodido mundo tenemos pesadillas, algunos más que otros. – Aclaró Sam – El problema es que mis pesadillas se vuelven realidad. Más que pesadillas son escalofriantes premoniciones.

Dean intentaba apartar de su rostro el miedo que se estaba formando, de nada serviría ser un nene asustadizo si quería ayudar a su hermano, y lo _haría_. Haría cualquier cosa por ese chico de ojos multicolores al cual salvo del fuego.

Quería transmitirle todo el apoyo y la confianza a Sam y darle una mirada cálida que lo dijera todo, hasta que tres palabras del menor lo paralizaron.

\- ¿Soy un monstruo?

\- ¿Qué dijiste Sammy?

\- ¿Qué soy Dean? Una persona normal no sueña ni tiene visiones con las muertes más violentas que te puedas imaginar, ¿acaso soy algún tipo de extraña criatura? – Los ojos de Sam lo miraban fijamente, en una mescla de confusión y esperanza.

\- Eres mi hermano Sammy, eres un chico listo, amable y buen cazador, no eres malo y mucho menos un monstruo. Sé que estás pensando en Max y ya te dije que no eres como él. – La mirada de Dean era limpia y sincera – Tendremos las respuestas a todo esto, lo prometo.

Sam sintió su cara arder en la oscuridad, para suerte suya invisible a la mirada del rubio. Se sintió algo torpe, hace mucho que alguien no lo halagaba de esa manera y mucho menos Dean _me la suda_ Winchester. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando éste le habló.

\- Además sabes que me tienes a mí, si alguna vez te quieres convertir en un monstruo, simplemente no dejaré que lo hagas. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, con ese pelo serías un perfecto hombre lobo. No quiero saber que sucede si sigue creciendo. – Esto último lo dijo en medio de una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Idiota.

\- Perra.

Dean encendió el motor de su nena y prosiguió con el viaje. De repente las cosas ya no parecían tan mal como antes, en medio de ellos se instaló un silencio diferente al primero, más cómodo y confortable. Ambos hermanos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos y poco a poco iban entendiendo que el estar juntos como una familia, era un sentimiento que todavía no se había olvidado.

La noche era fría y espesa, y pronto el Impala dejo de ser un buen lugar para descansar. Se detuvieron en el primer motel de turno y se instalaron en una habitación.

\- Oh Sam, esta cama está increíble… – Dean hacía pequeños soniditos, casi sexuales en opinión de Sam, parecía disfrutar una buena cama en mucho tiempo. – No me mires así…

\- Oh, está bien, no quiero interrumpir tu nueva y rara fantasía.

\- Eres tan gentil Sammy… Despiértame temprano, investigaremos sobre unas desapariciones en Minnesota… o mejor dormiré hasta que el cuerpo me duela…

Sam lo vio dormirse, profundo y tranquilo. Recordó cuando sus problemas consistían en escoger en que Universidad estudiaría. Pero ahora se sentía como en una caja, sin salida, sin respuestas y con un padre ausente. Todos sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando el rubio se movió.

Lo miro fijamente y pensó en el como un pequeño rayo de sol que le intentaba iluminar en medio de la oscuridad, _su rayo de sol_. Se acercó y detallo su rostro, salpicado de pecas, quiso contarlas, en realidad le parecían bellas. Tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, pero casi nunca lo hacían eran los Winchester, el deseo murió.

La noche tenía un ambiente extraño. Pero aun así se durmió.

El corazón de Sam bombeaba rápido, demasiado, pensó en una cacería o tal vez un payaso asesino. Sentía su cara enrojecer, se sentía confundido. Pero no fue hasta que sintió el tacto en sus labios, que entendió que era. Un beso. Su vista se nublo y le impidió ver quién era el coautor(a) del mismo. Despertó.

Volvió a dormir. Su mente trabajaba sin parar y por ella pasaban los últimos sucesos, Max, Alice, las premoniciones y Dean, recordó como moría, se sintió horrible. Sin duda debió significar algo. Era como una película, la cual proyectaba todo lo que tenía que ver con las últimas 24 horas. Su corazón enloqueció de un momento a otro. Esta vez fue más rápido en entender, el beso. Despertó.

Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar. Todavía no sabe de dónde saco las fuerzas para empujar el pesado mueble, solo sabe que lo hizo por _él._ Y lo volvería a hacer por él, mil veces más. Sin duda _eso_ debió significar algo. Solo fue un mínimo latido cardíaco, lo comprendió instantáneamente. Despertó.

Dean. Estaba ahí, con él. Sam lo observaba en el Impala, le veía modular, su voz se oía lejana. Se sentía aturdido y el ambiente a su alrededor era grisáceo. Observó su rostro en exceso, sus ojos, profundamente verdes y sus pecas, de un tono ligeramente tostado. Un silencio plano lo cubría todo, nada de rock por esa noche, se lo había hecho prometer. Solo eran ellos dos en la carretera. Lo recordó, Michigan. Pensó en una taquicardia cuando empezó, pero lo dedujo rápidamente, el beso, y vio el rostro de Dean, _su Dean_ a milímetros del suyo. Un inesperado dolor se instaló en su cabeza. Fue una epifanía. Despertó.

No volvió a dormir. Ya no sabía diferenciar una visión, de una pesadilla o tal vez un sueño lúcido.

El día era un poco frío pero aun así hermoso. Un arrebol adornaba el cielo y los rayos dorados del sol se colaban por la ventana. Se levantó temprano. Sam se ducho rápidamente, miró al pecoso y se fue en busca de desayuno para ambos.

No quería llegar, hacia largo su camino y acortaba los pasos, se sentía tenso e incómodo. Al regresar encontró a su hermano despierto y recién duchado. Su cabello ligeramente oscurecido, emanaba pequeñas gotas de agua, le pareció nuevo ver su piel tan salpicada de pecas, como una noche estrellada, la luz de la habitación le daba una aspecto irreal, culpó al clima. Apartó el pensamiento tan rápido como pudo. Lo estaba detallando mucho, y no solo en el sueño.

\- Buenos días Sammy, ¿qué has traído? Muero de hambre.

\- Sándwich de jamón y doble queso, croissants de chocolate, y dos express muy cargados. - Sam denotaba seriedad, demasiada. Tampoco le miraba, no directamente.

\- Oye, tranquilo. Yo dormí bien si te interesa. A juzgar por la noche que pasó, tu no. ¿Estás en tus días eh? – Dean se burló.

\- Muy gracioso hermano. Deja de fastidiar y come. Tenemos que investigar sobre las desapariciones.

\- Wow Sam, muy monocorde incluso para ti. ¿Dije monocorde? Creo que paso demasiado tiempo contigo hermanito. Mejor pondré música.

Ambos se dispusieron a comer el excelente desayuno que trajo Sam en una sencilla mesa al pie de las camas y con el rock de Dean al compás, tuvieron el pequeño sentimiento de comer como una familia, pequeña, pero eso eran. Nada de comer en el primer local que vieran con el máximo afán de buscar al hombre lobo o al poltergeist de turno. Solo eran ellos dos.

\- Sam…

\- Que sucede… - El menor no lo miraba a los ojos, no quería o no podía. Sus sienes empezaban a palpitar.

\- Sammy… Todo esto fue excelente, pero ¿Por qué no trajiste pie? Vi un magnifico pie que clamaba a gritos que lo compraran.

\- No lo vi. Lo siento. – Los labios de Sam formaron un perfecto puchero y una vez más sus ojos se dirigían a otro lado que no fuera el mayor.

\- " _She's my cherry pie_

 _Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise_

 _Tastes so good makes a grown man cry_

 _Sweet Cherry Pie"._ Warrant Sammy – Canturreo Dean y le guiño un ojo. - Recuérdame que lo compraré…

Sam asintió dando los primeros sorbos de su café imitando a su hermano. Intentaba no sonreírle. Sentía la mirada de Dean atravesándolo como un puñal.

\- ¿Por qué tan serio enano, te ha picado algo en la noche?

Bueno decirle que había tenido una visión de ellos dos compartiendo un beso, no era la mejor respuesta que podía darle. Estaba nervioso, y mientras Dean hablaba mas empeoraba.

\- Solo fue una mala noche.

\- ¿Tu sentido arácnido se activó en la noche?

\- Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Además hacía mucho frío. – Mintió.

\- Oh por favor Sam, no me digas que tendremos que dormir en la misma cama…

\- Dean es en serio. No puedo dejar de pensar en todo esto. Me está matando. Es como si fuera una maldición.

El rubio se acercó un poco más hacia el castaño, este último se notaba alterado. Lo único que quería en el puñetero universo es que Sam fuera feliz. Colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Se mordió la lengua, quería decirle tantas cosas, quería lanzarse y abrazarlo profunda y lentamente. En lugar de eso, puso su mejor cara de seriedad y le habló.

\- Sam, saldremos de esta y de todo lo que venga juntos, _juntos_ …

Sam sintió que su corazón latía rápido y fuerte, no lo dejo terminar de hablar. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cara y le beso. Lento y superficial, apenas sintiendo sus labios y tanteando el terreno de Dean, carnosos y suaves, no como una mujer, eran muy especiales y eso los hacía mejores. Dean por su parte, tardo en comprender que estaba pasando, pero paulatinamente puso sus manos en los hombros de Sam y en un impulso abrió su boca, le dio permiso, quería a Sam, y sin duda eso fue mejor que un abrazo.

Dean pensó que sus besos eran únicos. Sam pensó que eran simplemente etéreos y perfectos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, ya no se oía Warrant, de hecho no podían oír nada más que sus respiraciones una al compás de la otra. El menor le mordía leve y con cariño en extremo, en tanto el mayor se separaba y le repartía sutiles besos por su cara, en cada uno queriendo decir que siempre estaría ahí para él.

El agarre se hizo firme en ambos hermanos, ninguno quería dejar escapar la felicidad y el placer que sentían. Sus labios resbalaban el uno sobre el otro, el sabor dulce del café se mezclaba en sus bocas. Sam exploraba toda la boca de Dean y decidió que ese sería su sitio favorito de ahí en adelante. Dean por su parte llego a la conclusión de que los besos de Sam eran mejor que el pie.

Sam se separó de su hermano y lo contempló, como en su visión, dejando su rostro a milímetros del suyo. Hermosas pecas adornando su rostro, los labios rojos de tanto morderlos y lo mejor sin duda eran sus ojos verdes e incandescentes.

\- Lo vi Dean, esto.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Sabía que iba a pasar. Anoche. Fue una visión. – Dijo Sam con la cara ardiendo. Y mirando al suelo.

Dean lo miro directo a los ojos, iridiscentes en su totalidad, si algo amaba Dean eran los electrizantes ojitos de su hermano. Lo amaba profundamente.

\- Déjame decirte Sammy, que es la mejor visión que has tenido, y personalmente mi favorita. Me gustas, incluso más que el pie. - Dean le volvió a besar, tierno y sutil.

\- Te comprare el pie que quieras Dean.

Sam le sonrió, se levantó y le guiño un ojo.

\- Es bueno que me vuelvas a mirar a los ojos Sammy. ¿Sabías que me encantan tus hoyuelos? – Dean sonrió, una sonrisa diferente más íntima. – Y para que lo recuerdes, si quieres dormir conmigo, no digas que tienes frio, solo hazlo. Duermo del lado derecho.

A Sam se le hincho el pecho de orgullo. Las pesadillas seguirían, pero con Dean a su lado podría asegurar que todo estaría bien. Al fin y al cabo él era su mejor visión.

* * *

Bueno… esto es todo. Escribí esto con mucho cariño y amor y desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que les haya gustado.

Está sin betear, no me maten, procure de tener la mejor ortografía y gramática al escribir. Digamos que el haber empezado a ver la serie de nuevo, me inspiro para escribir el fic. Muchas gracias a los que leen y si gustan son bienvenidos a dejar reviews. Como último, dejo un apoyo al 100% a la campaña Le Fay de Katrinna Le Fay. Un abrazo tamaño Sam Winchester.


End file.
